


A Cold Night with a Warm Bed

by SinnersPalace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, Eren Yeager - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut, Vanilla, mikasa ackerman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersPalace/pseuds/SinnersPalace
Summary: Mikasa and Eren are trapped in a hut as a fierce blizzard rages outside. Their conversation leads to a confession and Eren decides to show his love for Mikasa in the most intimate way possible.Warnings: Smut, but it’s pretty vanilla and kinda fluffy. A one shot where they love each other and they do it… Also, I wrote this before the last few chapters came out so it might seem out of character for Eren. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy.





	A Cold Night with a Warm Bed

“Eren? Come inside, you’ll catch a cold.” Mikasa murmured, wrapping her red scarf around her neck a little tighter. Eren turned around to face her, his nose was red from the cold.

“Okay.” he ducked past Mikasa and into the small cabin they had found. It was considerably warmer inside and the crackle of a fire explained the temperature difference. “You managed to get a fire going?” Eren raised a brow. Mikasa nodded.

They had been out on a mission when the sudden blizzard hit. Separated from the group, Eren and Mikasa had decided to take refuge in the small abandoned hut for the night. 

“The titans don’t move at night. We’ll be fine staying here.” Mikasa said when Eren went silent.

“I know. I’m not worried about that.” Eren responded, slightly defensive. He wasn’t scared, he was just thinking about other things. Mikasa nodded again whilst shrugging her coat off.

“There’s only one bed.” she informed, slipping under the covers of the old bed she had done her best to clean. “Come here.” Eren was fine with sharing a bed with her and soon, he found himself snuggled next to her. They listened to the gentle snaps of wood burning but both couldn’t find it in themselves to close their eyes and sleep.

Eren was the first to break the silence. “Mikasa?” she hummed in reply. “Do you... ever feel like we’ll be separated one day?” Mikasa stared him for a long moment, her eyes glassy. Eren blinked, “I- No, forget it. Sorry for bringing something so scary up. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He quickly apologised, shaking his head to end the conversation.

But Mikasa didn’t drop the subject and placed a hand on his. “I do.” she whispered. “Our lives will never be guaranteed with titans running around. That’s why I’ve always done my best to stay by your side.” Mikasa’s voice faded as if she was contemplating if she should say what was on her mind. “But you’re always running off on your own.” 

Eren’s eyes widened, looking back to his memories. It was true and before he knew it, another apology slipped past his lips. Mikasa smiled and waved it off, like she was already used to it. Then, an indescribable emotion welled up in Eren and he sat up, moving to straddle Mikasa. He looked down on her as she gazed up at him, eyes curious and lips slightly parted.

“If...” Eren began slowly, “I make you mine, then it’d be much easier for us to stay together, wouldn’t it?” He felt the cool air on his back as he ran his hands down her body. Mikasa squirmed slightly as his cold hands slipped underneath her shirt to touch her bare skin. “This is fine, isn’t it?” he asked.

Mikasa moaned in reply, her own hands coming up to play with the hem of his shirt. “Eren...” she managed. Blood rushed to Eren’s core as he worked his hands faster on Mikasa’s warming body. It was like he never knew he wanted this but now that he did, he couldn’t stop. Removing their clothing, Eren came down to capture Mikasa’s lips in a soft but needy kiss. 

Slowly, their desire grew and their lips attacked each other with more passion and hunger each time. Their tongues met and Eren cupped her breasts, massaging them gently. When they pulled apart, a blush spread across Mikasa’s cheeks which Eren found both cute and arousing. 

More. He wanted to see more of her. He wanted to break the usual poker face she held to reveal those expressions she’d never shown to anyone else before. He had an untameable urge to see her lost in passion. They were so close right now and yet, Eren seeked to be closer. Panting, Eren sighed, hot breath fanning over her nipple. He took one into his mouth, sucking and teasing it erect. His hand did the same to her other mound as Mikasa cried out under him, strong but slim fingers digging into his shoulders. 

Leaving her nipple with a kiss, Eren left a trail of fleeting kisses down her abdomen, leaving her begging for more. Her body shivered as he planted his lips against her inner thigh, a special scent being emitted from her womanhood along with the wetness of arousal. “You want this right?” he muttered against her sex and she gasped in response.

“Yes...” she breathed, closing her eyes tight as Eren’s tongue flicked her clitoris. Mikasa bit her lip, hands threaded through Eren’s hair as she clung to his locks, lost in pleasure. “Eren...” She groaned quietly. 

“You don’t have to hold back. Let your voice out.” The vibration from Eren’s throat only served to stimulate her more. Eren ate her messily, sloppy noises echoing in the hut, harmonising with Mikasa’s melodic moans. Her body tensed as she came close to an orgasm and Eren continued his ministration, his own aroused organ twitching in need as she convulsed around his wet muscle.

She came undone, panting desperately for air. The flush in her cheeks were darker and more obvious than before. Eren gave her a kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue. With both hands, Eren spread her legs. Her pussy was hot and wet, dripping with desire. It would have been an unsightly show had it not been Mikasa. Mikasa’s hands tried to hide herself but Eren swatted them away.

“No hiding. I want to see all of you.” he grinned as he dipped a finger into her. She cried out beautifully as he pumped her steadily. She writhed against the sheets, grabbing a fistful of the silk as Eren added another digit, curling his fingers into her.

“It- It feels... really good...” Mikasa whined, abandoning her pride. Eren’s free hand stroked her inner thigh in comforting circles as Mikasa struggled to keep up with the over flowing pleasure. Eren withdrew his fingers, licking up the juices coating them. He positioned his length against her, rubbing the head of his member against the lips of her sweet hole.

“I’m going to put it in.” he muttered, staring into Mikasa’s eyes. She nodded and Eren weaved his fingers through hers, holding them down lovingly as he slowly entered her. Mikasa gripped his fingers painfully tight as her sex stretched to welcome him into her. 

Her body was warm and tight and pulsed with each firm inch he buried into her. Finally, the last of him came together with her and Eren found that he was already at his limit. She was so blissfully tight and it felt far too good to move. “Does it hurt?” His voice came out strained. 

The corners of her eyes were damp with held back tears and Eren brushed them away without needing her to answer him. He hushed her, whispering soothing words into her ear, telling her how well she was doing, telling her that he didn’t mind if she cried because he’d be right here to hold her. He could feel every slight movement she made with her walls hugging him. Eren did his best to keep still, while his thumb teased her clit, turning her pain into sweet waves of ecstasy. 

“You can- Move now.” Mikasa’s voice was small. Eren started slow, his length drawing out her moans as he pulled out before sheathing himself into her again. As he increased his speed, instincts took over and his hips moved on their own, seeking to feel good. Lewd wet noises and the smell of sex reached every corner of the room as Mikasa cried out again and again.

“Eren-!” She called his name, her eyes closed to savour his thrusts. “More~ Ah! Oh- Eren… Eren, please-” she couldn’t manage anymore than moans as Eren pumped her with fullness. She was getting dizzy with a lack of breath as she gave her body to him completely. Eren himself was chanting Mikasa’s name over and over as he watched her move under him. Mikasa’s mouth was open and there was a frown across her brow as she clung onto him. Her hips met his with each quick thrust and a delicious sensation built up in the pit of their stomachs.

“Mikasa, I’m cumming.” Eren groaned, biting his lip. Mikasa moaned loudly in reply. “I’m cumming,” Eren repeated, “You’re so tight-” 

Mikasa’s grip on him tightened. “Yes! Oh- Eren...” Mikasa turned away, unable to contain her orgasm for much longer either. 

Eren let out one last moan before he twitched inside her and released his seeds. He felt Mikasa tense at the sensation of hot cum painting her insides before she followed with her own climax. Eren shuddered as Mikasa’s walls clenched down on his cock. He swore under his breath before collapsing onto her, careful not to crush her.

All that was heard was their heavy breathes which eventually turned into soft, even breathing. Their bodies were hot, wet and sticky from the performance. Mikasa’s slick coated her inner thighs and dripped down Eren’s balls. As Eren pulled himself out, Mikasa shivered as his thick sperm leaked out as well. Eren couldn’t help but think it was sexy. Their privates were still hot and sensitive but their desires had been satisfied. Their warmth lingered on the bed. Mikasa’s arms came up and wrapped around Eren’s neck, pulling him close to her. “Mikasa-” Eren uttered.

“Eren.” Mikasa breathed. “I love you.” Eren chuckled at the words and was surprised that he was blushing despite himself.

“It’s a bit late for that, but yes,” He murmured bashfully, bringing her in for one last kiss before they both closed their eyes. “I love you too, Mikasa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also find me on tumblr at Sinnerspalace.tumblr.com :)


End file.
